Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce
Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce is the first entry in the Strikeforce series, a spin-off series of Dynasty Warriors. The character models are based on the models used in Dynasty Warriors 6. It was originally released as Dynasty Warriors: Multi Raid in Japan. It was meant as a PSP exclusive title, however, the game was later ported to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. For the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases a new character was added in the form of Meng Huo. Characters Wei File:Cao_Cao_-_SF.jpg| Cao Cao File:Cao_Pi_-_SF.jpg| Cao Pi File:Cao_Ren_-_SF.jpg| Cao Ren File:Dian_Wei_-_SF.jpg| Dian Wei File:Sima_Yi_-_SF.jpg| Sima Yi File:Xiahou_Dun_-_SF.jpg| Xiahou Dun File:Xiahou_Yuan_-_SF.jpg| Xiahou Yuan File:Xu_Chu_-_SF.jpg| Xu Zhu File:Xu_Huang_-_SF.jpg| Xu Huang File:Zhang_He_-_SF.jpg| Zhang He File:Zhang_Liao_-_SF.jpg| Zhang Liao File:Zhen_Ji_-_SF.jpg| Zhen Ji Shu File:Guan_Ping_-_SF.jpg| Guan Ping File:Guan_Yu_-_SF.jpg| Guan Yu File:Huang_Zhong_-_SF.jpg| Huang Zhong File:Liu_Bei_-_SF.jpg| Liu Bei File:Ma_Chao_-_SF.jpg| Ma Chao File:Pang_Tong_-_SF.jpg| Pang Tong File:Wei_Yan_-_SF.jpg| Wei Yan File:Yue_Ying_-_SF.jpg| Yue Ying File:Zhang_Fei_-_SF.jpg| Zhang Fei File:Zhao_Yun_-_SF.jpg| Zhao Yun File:Zhuge_Liang_-_SF.jpg| Zhuge Liang Wu File:Gan_Ning_-_SF.jpg| Gan Ning File:Huang_Gai_-_SF.jpg| Huang Gai File:Ling_Tong_-_SF.jpg| Ling Tong File:Lü_Meng_-_SF.jpg| Lü Meng File:Lu_Xun_-_SF.jpg| Lu Xun File:Sun_Ce_-_SF.jpg| Sun Ce File:Sun_Jian_-_SF.jpg| Sun Jian File:Sun_Quan_-_SF.jpg| Sun Quan File:Sun_Shang_Xiang_-_SF.jpg| Sun Shang Xiang File:Taishi_Ci_-_SF.jpg| Taishi Ci File:Xiao_Qiao_-_SF.jpg| Xiao Qiao File:Zhou_Tai_-_SF.jpg| Zhou Tai File:Zhou_Yu_-_SF.jpg| Zhou Yu Other File:Diao_Chan_-_SF.jpg| Diao Chan File:Dong_Zhuo_-_SF.jpg| Dong Zhuo File:Lü_Bu_-_SF.jpg| Lü Bu File:Meng_Huo_-_SF.jpg| Meng Huo File:Yuan_Shao_-_SF.jpg| Yuan Shao File:Zhang_Jiao_-_SF.jpg| Zhang Jiao Stages *'Chapter 1' **Yellow Turban Menace versus Zhang Liang **Yellow Turban Fortress versus Zhang Bao **Yellow Turban Rebellion versus Zhang Jiao *'Chapter 2' **Battle of Si Shui Gate versus Hua Xiong **Battle of Hu Lao Gate versus Lü Bu **Battle of Luo Yang versus Dong Zhuo **Battle of Mei Castle versus Dong Zhuo *'Chapter 3' **Pursuit of Lu Bu versus Lü Bu **Battle of Chen Liu versus Zhang Liao **Battle of Xia Pi versus Lü Bu **Battle of Bai Men Tower versus Lü Bu *'Chapter 6' **Sealing Death Phoenix versus Death Phoenix **Sealing Death Tiger versus Death Tiger **Sealing Death Dragon versus Death Dragon **From the Depths versus Lü Bu Wei Stages *'Chapter 4' **Escape from Wan Castle versus Zhang Xiu **Battle of Guan Du versus Yuan Shao **Battle of Bo Wan Po versus Zhuge Liang Shu Stages Wu Stages *'Chapter 4' **Assault on Liu Biao versus Liu Biao **Assault on Wu Territory versus Liu Yong **Unification of Jiang Dong versus Xiao Qiao **Battle of Xia Kou versus Huang Zu **Battle of Chi Bi versus Cao Cao *'Chapter 5' **Battle of Fan Castle versus Guan Yu **Battle of Yi Ling versus Liu Bei **Battle of Cheng Du versus Liu Bei **Battle of Shi Ting versus Cao Xiu **Battle of He Fei versus Cao Cao **Battle of Xu Chang versus Cao Cao Unlockables Third and Fourth Outfits Third Outfit *Level up to level 10 with the character. Fourth Outfit *Play 50 missions with the character. Unlockable Characters *Note: Many of these quests are unlocked during or after the completion of Chapter 6, with the exclusion of Meng Huo. Diao Chan Clear the Battle of Hu Lao Gate on 5-star difficulty. Dong Zhuo Clear the Battle of Luo Yang on 5-star difficulty. Clear the Battle of Mei Castle on 5-star difficulty. Lü Bu Beat Chapter 6 on any Story Mode. Meng Huo In Chapter 3, talk to the gatekeeper and beat all his three Nanman missions. Yuan Shao Clear the 'Zenith Tower' request mission. Zhang Jiao Clear the Yellow Turban Rebellion on 5-star difficulty. Locations of Legends more coming soon Wei Chapter 4 Legends Dian Wei Escape from Wan Castle Area: 5 Xiahou Dun Guan Yu's Escape Area: Zhen Ji Battle of Guan Du Area: 5 Chapter 5 Legends Cao Pi Battle of He Fei Area: 1 Cao Ren Battle of Shi Ting Area: 3 Sima Yi Battle of Wu Zhang Plains Area: 8 Xiahou Yuan Battle of Mt. Ding Jun Area: 5 Zhang He Iron Armor Area: Chapter 6 Legends Cao Cao Chapter 6 Bewitching Land Area: 4 Shu Chapter 4 Legends Zhuge Liang Three Visits Area: Chapter 5 Legends Yue Ying Battle of Wu Zhang Plains Area: Chapter 6 Legends Liu Bei Manipulation Area: 2 Wu Chapter 4 Legends Sun Jian Golden Seal Area: 6 Sun Shang Xiang Merging Forces Area: 4 Taishi Ci Assault on Wu Territory Area: Huang Gai Assault on Liu Biao Area: 5 Ling Tong Battle of Xia Kou Area: Gan Ning Battle of He Fei Area: 5 Xiao Qiao Battle of Jiang Dong Area: 4 Chapter 5 Legends Lü Meng Battle of Fan Castle Area: Lu Xun Battle of Yi Ling Area: 4 Sun Ce Two Paths Area: Zhou Tai Battle of Shi Ting Area: 5 Zhou Yu Chapter 5 Strategist Gathering Area: Chapter 6 Legends Sun Quan Zenith Tower Area: 10 Other Chapter 2 Legends Diao Chan Battle of Hu Lao Gate Area: 3 Zhang Jiao Turban Remnants Area: 4 Chapter 3 Legends Dong Zhuo Battle of Xia Pi Area: Meng Huo Nanman Campaign Requirement: A new gatekeeper appears, beat all his three missions to get the Legend. Yuan Shao Rations Defense Area: 1 Chapter 6 Legends Lü Bu Black Storm Area: Character Card Tactics Officer Relationship Combinations 1: Cao Cao's Influence - Cao Cao + Cao Pi + Cao Ren 2: Sun's Bonds - Sun Jian + Sun Ce + Sun Quan 3: Brother's Oath - Guan Yu + Liu Bei + Zhang Fei 4: Strategist's Reckoning - Sima Yi + Zhou Yu + Zhuge Liang 5: Turbans Sanctum - Zhang Jiao + Zhang Bao + Zhang Liang 6: Burning Love - Cao Pi + Zhen Ji 7: Young Love - Zhou You + Xiao Qiao 8: Virtuous Love - Yue Ying + Zhuge Liang 9: Devoted Love - Lü Bu + Diao Chan 10: Pure Love - Liu Bei + Sun Shang Xiang 11: Xiahou's Spirit - Xiahou Dun + Xiahou Yuan 12: Faithful Devotion - Sun Quan + Zhou Tai 13: Warrior's Generation - Guan Yu + Guan Ping 14: Princessess Dance - Dong Zhuo + Diao Chan 15: Nemesis Bond - Cao Cao + Yuan Shao 16: Iron Men - Dian Wei + Xu Zhu Type Combinations using 4 Cards 17: Imperial Majesty - 4 "Lord" Cards 18: Poison Strategy+ - 4 "Wood" Cards 19: Engulf Strategy+ - 4 "Fire" Cards 20: Heavy Strategy+ - 4 "Earth" Cards 21: Freeze Strategy+ - 4 "Water" Cards 22: Stun Strategy+ - 4 "Metal" Cards 23: Seal Strategy+ - 4 "Dark" Cards 24: Disband Strategy+ - 4 "Light" Cards 25: Ingenious Minds - 4 "Strategists" Cards 26: Legendary Courage - 4 "Officer" Cards 27: Wei Phoenix - 4 "Wei" Cards 28: Wu Tiger - 4 "Wu" Cards 29: Shu Dragon - 4 "Shu" Cards 30: Chief's Oath - 4 "Other" Cards Type Combinations Using 2 Cards 31: Imperial Presence - 2 "Lord" Cards 32: Poison Strategy - 2 "Wood" Cards 33: Engulf Strategy - 2 "Fire" Cards 34: Heavy Strategy - 2 "Earth" Cards 35: Freeze Strategy - 2 "Water" Cards 36: Stun Strategy - 2 "Metal" Cards 37: Seal Strategy - 2 "Dark" Cards 38: Disband Strategy - 2 "Light" Cards 39: Agile Minds - 2 "Strategists" Cards 40: Fearless Courage - 2 "Officer" Cards 41: Wei's Ambition - 2 "Wei" Cards 42: Sun's Solidarity - 2 "Wu" Cards 43: Shu's Aspiration - 2 "Shu" Cards 44: Chief's Union - 2 "Other Forces" Cards Trophies / Achievements list coming soon External links *Official Website Category:Videogames